Atrapado por amor
by Alan.Zotz-Escorpion
Summary: Misteriosos robos han estado ocurriendo en Kanto y nadie sabe quien o que los esta haciendo, pero un grupo de entrenadores pokemon saben como detener esta ola de crímenes, pero lo lograran?


Andy me reto se suponía que debía entregarlo hace rato, pero siendo honesto debido a la escuela no tuve tiempo de escribir para tenerlo a tiempo así que, aquí les dejo este fic que fue mi reto espero les guste.

* * *

Corazón obscuro

Era de noche, ciudad Azafrán tenia policías y pokemons en cada rincón custodiando la ciudad, inspeccionaban cada lugar y cada callejón era como si esperaran ser atacados por un ejército, pero la realidad no estaba tan alejada de ese hecho, estas medidas fueron tomadas después de los últimos acontecimientos sucedidos en todo Kanto ya que los laboratorios de las ciudades habían sido atacadas, tan solo había alguna disturbio o conflicto y algún laboratorio era robado, dejando a la ciudad con algún destrozo, provocando pánico y miedo en todo sitio donde hubiese sido el robo, así que ahora temían que la siguiente fuera su ciudad así que se prepararon para no ser robados en especial que el siguiente no fuera a ser Silph S.A, pero había un grupo de personas que no creían eso y justo en estos momentos estaban reunidos con la oficial Jenny encargada de toda la operación.

En la central de policías, en la oficina principal se encontraban Brock tenía las manos recargas a una enorme mesa que era alumbrada por un solo foco, en ella había un mapa de la ciudad, estaba un tanto exasperado tras llevar ya varias hora discutiendo con la oficial Jenny al respecto de la situación – Entienda por favor oficial Jenny, lo que estoy diciendo es verdad

Jenny tenía los brazos cruzados y una expresión en el rostro de incredulidad – Ya te escuche, pero no puedo arriesgarlo todo por una corazonada, ni siquiera estás seguro de lo que me estás diciendo y no me voy a prestar a un experimento con todo lo que está en juego

Brock dejó caer su cabeza – No es un experimento estoy completamente seguro, así que por favor entienda

- Lo único que entiendo es que tienes frente a mí un mapa de la ciudad y asegurando que él magnetómetro va a ser atacar para así atacar al dojo y así sustraer ¿qué? – Pregunto impaciente

Brock señalo una vez más el mapa – Aun no estoy seguro, pero sí le puedo asegurar que atacara al dojo y no al edificio Silph

- Si claro me estas queriendo decir que el o los ladrones que han estado robando tecnología por todo Kanto va a ir a un dojo solo porque si ¿pues qué clase de ladrones podrían ser esos?

En eso se escuchó la puerta cerrarse – No son ladrones es uno solo y no cualquier ladrón – Dijo una voz masculina y al acercarse a la luz Gary se pudo hacer presente y miro a Brock – Muy bien oficial Jenny ya que no nos apoyara tendremos que retirarnos

Brock lo miro - ¿Qué haces? La necesitamos

Gary negó con la cabeza – No ya no, todos están aquí y entre todos acabaremos con esto así que vámonos – Brock avanzo y salió del lugar – Con su permiso oficial

Jenny se sorprendió al verlos irse – Espera

- ¿Si?

- ¿Quién es el ladrón? Si lo saben deben decirme

Gary se quedó muy serio – Lo siento, pero ya que no nos ayudara solo puedo decirle que no volverá a robar – Salió azotando la puerta

Brock lo esperaba afuera y lo miro – ¿Quiénes vinieron?

Gary se mantenía serio y solo avanzo – Todos

- ¿Todos?

- Si, todos…

Entre el bosque sobre la copa de un árbol observaba la ciudad traía una playera blanca, sudadera negra con el gorro puesto y aparte una mochila con unos binoculares veía las entradas a la ciudad que eran cuidadas por los oficiales, se puso un auricular en el oído mientras seguía observando – _Ya estoy en la entrada a ciudad Azafrán_

- **_Excelente ahora ya sabes tú misión, no me importa como lo hagas, pero quiero que me traigas a ese pokemon y sin retrasos te quiero ver aquí para antes del amanecer _**– Hablo de manera muy seria aquel hombre que le hablaba por el auricular

- Si, lo hare

Guardo los binoculares suspiro y bajo del árbol ocultándose entre los arbustos, se asomó y al no ver a nadie se movió avanzando disimuladamente sin quitarse el gorro, pero al acercarse al camino que lo llevaría a la ciudad se encontró con un par de policías.

Uno de ellos levanto su mano para que se detuviera – Alto ahí - Este se detuvo tenía las manos en los bolsillos – Identifíquese – El policía y su compañero se acercaron hasta quedar frente a frente, pero al no recibir respuesta tomo su bastón como advertencia – No se lo pediré otra vez ¡Identifíquese! – El policía llevo la punta de su bastón al gorro para poder ver quien estaba debajo

Pero lo detuvo tomando el bastón con su mano izquierda y golpeando la garganta del policía con la derecha, el policía llevo sus manos a su garganta, en esa oportunidad lo pateo haciendo que chocara con el otro, con el bastón en su mano golpeo al segundo policía en la nariz, le dio una patada en la nuca al primero y con un revés del bastón dejo inconsciente al segundo, se apresuró y los oculto entre los arbustos para entrar a la ciudad sin que alguien se percatara, caminaba como si nada y con las manos en la sudadera, poco a poco se acercaba a la ciudad, pero otro problema se le presentaba debido a que en la ciudad esperaba un ataque los policías revisaban cada rincón así que debía hallar la manera de pasar burlando a los policías y llegar al centro para así poder perderse entre la gente, una vez caminado entre las calles se escabullía entre los callejones para evitar a los policías.

- **_Que esperas para moverte quiero a ese pokemon para hoy _**– Reclamo la voz detrás del comunicador

Llevo su mano al oído – _Ya lo sé, pero no quiero hacer un alboroto antes de tiempo_

- **_No me importa, muévete y has lo que tengas que hacer _**

Apretó los dientes y mantenía oculto su rostro en el gorro de la sudadera – Ya voy – Miro sobre el callejón y se encontró con una de esas escaleras de emergencia – Bien allá voy – Corrió para darse impulso brinco, piso la orilla de un contenedor de basura, salto a las escaleras, se sujetó y las empezó a subir para llegar al techo del edificio

Corrió por el techo para avanzar y evitar las calles infestadas de policías, siguió corriendo para llegar al otro extremo, salto hacia el siguiente edificio al caer rodo y siguió avanzando, pero el siguiente edificio era mucho más alto y estaba más lejos así que al saltar hacia ese edificio atravesó el cristal de este, se levantó y sacudió los cristales que le habían quedado en la ropa, siguió avanzando hasta llegar al frente del edificio desde donde se podía apreciar el centro de la ciudad y la estación del magnetotren.

- _Bien estoy en posición_

**_- Al fin, quiero que saques el remoto que está en tu mochila _**

Abrió la mochila y de ella saco un control – Ya ¿y ahora?

_- __**Actívalo y en cuanto los policías abandonen sus posiciones quiero que entres en ese dojo**_

- Pero…

**_- ¡Sin peros! Recuerda porque estás aquí has lo que te digo o atente a las consecuencias_**

Apretó los puños y tan solo oprimió el botón, al hacerlo una explosión se detono en la estación del magnetotren, el lugar era un caos y todos los policías acudieron al lugar para ayudar y sacar a la gente de ahí, mientras que se movía con libertad gracias a la multitud que se alejaba del centro inundando las calles, avanzo hasta llegar al dojo, salto la barda y entro sin ser detectado una vez dentro se puso a buscar la pokebola que contenía al tan codiciado pokemon que quería su jefe, al no encontrarlo saco de su mochila unos lentes, estos escanearon el lugar para encontrar la pokebola, el escáner la detecto debajo de un compartimento que estaba frente a una estatua de Ho-oh.

Abrió el compartimento y de ahí saco una caja de madera – Bien al fin lo tengo es hora de…

- Es hora de que vuelvas a casa – De entra la obscuridad salió Brock, no se movió y tan solo metió la caja a su mochila – Ya no vamos a pedírtelo, si pones un pie fuera, todos intervendrán - Seguía sin hablar y solo se levanto

**_- Vaya, vaya al parecer todos siguen con la esperanza de recuperarte, bien destroza esa esperanza quiero que uno a uno los dejes en el suelo y a sus pokemon - _**Apretó los puños no se movía tan solo veía a Brock – **_Hazlo ¡ya!_**

Brock se acero lentamente – No queremos hacer esto, así que por favor ya para – Le extendió la mano

Le estrecho la mano, pero al tocarlo lo jalo hacia la estatua de Ho-oh – **_Bien hecho hasta que por fin mostraste agallas_**

Salió del dojo y ahí estaba de frente una vieja conocida – Bien se acabó te quisimos dar una oportunidad y no la aprovechaste así que lo haremos por las malas – Tomo una pokebola – Ve venusaur

**_- Bien ataca con todo lo que tienes usa a los pokemon _**

Tomo una pokebola pintada de negro con una "R" roja y la lanza – Ve – De ella salió un milotic - Milotic acua cola

- Venusaur defiende con látigo sepa – Venusaur trato de golpear la acua cola con sus látigos, pero milotic era más fuerte y tan solo al ser golpeado por la acua cola este rodo por la fuerza del ataque - ¡No! Venusaur aguanta, no podemos perder

- **_Jaja más bien no pueden ganar_**

- Milotic usa tu ataque envoltura – Milotic se enredó en el venusaur y lo empezó a oprimir tan fuerte que lo derroto – Se acabó regresa

May no pudo hacer más y tan solo regreso a venusaur – ¿Por qué haces esto?

No dijo nada y solo salió corriendo sin más que decir – **_Que se acabaron los amigos esperaba que al menos hubiese dos mas_**

- Cállate

De repente lo alcanzo alguien más – Alto ahí

Se frenó de golpe ahora un chiquillo de lentes le impedía el paso – **_Así que si había mas _**

Max tenía el ceño fruncido – No puedo creer que nos hallas abandonado creí que siempre hacia lo correcto, pero ahora veo que no así que adelante huye

Lo miro sin decir nada y solo siguió corriendo, pero al pasar Max le coloco algo en su ropa cuando lo vio alejarse saco un radio – _Esta listo ¿Lo ves?_

Gary estaba en la sima del Silph y lo veía desde ahí – _Bien hecho ahora el último intento_

Llego hasta la colina de donde había partido, le dio un último vistazo a la ciudad recordando a aquellos que intentaron detener su misión – Lo siento, de verdad lo siento, pero no me arriesgare no lo hare – Al querer dar la vuelta para irse un rayo cayó – Ahí no

- ¡Pika!

- Se acabó no des un paso más – Le advirtieron con un tono de seriedad – Debes parar, este no eres tú, te necesitamos, yo te necesito

**_- Muy bien justo lo que había estado esperando, descúbrete y despídete solo tienes una oportunidad_**

Se quitó la capucho al fin revelo su rostro – Misty yo…

- Ash no lo entiendo ¿Por qué haces esto?

Él tenía una razón y era la única por la que lo hacia – Misty perdóname yo solo te puedo decir que no puedo volver, pikachu amigo cuídala

- Ash

Ash saco de su bolsillo unas bombas que lanzo al piso, todo el lugar se llenó de humo que impedía ver cualquier cosa, Ash se escabullo entre el humo llego hasta ella y le robo un beso ella al sentirlo se dejó llevar, pero en un segundo ya no lo sintió y solo escucho antes de irse le dijo algo más.

- Te amo, adiós – Y así sin más desapareció

Cuando la nube de humo se disipo Misty y pikachu se habían quedado solo, llevo su mano a sus labios recordando aquel tacto como la despedida de Ash, una lágrima rodo por su mejilla, pikachu se acercó a ella triste.

- ¿Estas bien?

Misty se limpió sus lágrimas – Si no es nada Tracey

Tracey estaba detrás de ella – Bien en ese caso vámonos

- ¿Irnos?

Tracey asintió – Si ya es hora de recuperar a nuestro amigo, vámonos

Mientras tanto en los caminos de Kanto antes de llegar a ciudad verde Ash iba en una motocicleta negra avanzando colina arriba hacia una zona montañosa llego hasta unas enormes puertas metálicas donde dos rockets armados lo recibieron Ash dejo la motocicleta estacionada y se dirigió a la entrada ambos rockets lo miraron.

- Veo que tuviste éxito y ya estás de regreso - Le dijo uno de ellos con una sonrisa

El otro lo miro - ¿Y que a cuantos de tus amigos liquidaste esta ves? Jajajaja

Ash lo tomo del cuello asfixiándolo – Ninguno, pero tal vez me deshaga de uno de ustedes mis nuevos compañeros

El otro rocket apretó los puños - ¡Suéltalo! – Le apunto con su arma

Ash lo miro y tan solo lo golpeo le quito su arma al suelo y saco un cuchillo poniéndolo en el cuello amenazando al rocket - ¡Ya me tienen arto!

En eso se abrieron las puertas y se escucharon unos aplausos – Bien, muy bien al parecer ya eres todo lo que necesito un verdadero agente – Giovanni sonrió de manera orgullosa – Pero hazme un favor y suéltalos no es fácil conseguir agentes en estos días y con la última inversión que hice para tenerte a ti no me pudo dar el lujo de perder a nadie - Ash miro a ambos agentes, tan solo bufo, soltó al agente y guardo su cuchillo el primer rocket callo de rodillas y tosió por la asfixia - Perfecto ahora acompáñame

Ash entro y siguió a Giovanni caminaban por el centro del cuartel general de los rockets avanzando dentro cientos de agentes desempeñando múltiples funciones entrenado en combate, armas, pokemon y tecnología, incluso algunos muy jóvenes estaban entrenando, Ash y Giovanni pasaron junto a un salón de entrenamiento de combate un chico al verlo pasar se levantó para alcanzarlo, se puso a la par de Ash.

- Hola Ash no puedo creer que haigas regresado tan rápido eres sorprendente enserio

Ash se mantenía serio mirando al frente – Hola Damián

- Hola dime como le hiciste, que pokemons usaste cual fue tu estrategia, vamos dime, dime

Ash se mantenía serio – Damián por favor ya te he dicho que no hablo de mis misiones y tú sabes muy bien que opino acerca de que estés aquí ahora por favor vete a entrenar

- Esta bien adiós – Regreso al cuarto de entrenamiento

Ash lo vio alejarse y suspiro, Giovanni sonrió y entro a su despacho – Ves incluso de este lado tienes admiradores yo no sé por qué te quejas tanto y reniegas por cada misión

Ash apretó los puños - Sabes muy bien que la única razón por la que sigo aquí es por ella

Giovanni tomo asiento y a un lado estaba su apreciado persian – Si ya lo se oye me da igual así que me saltare las amenazas e iré al punto, dame la pokebola – Pido al pokemon que Ash se había robado

Ash no pudo hacer nada así que tan solo saco la caja de su mochila y se la lanzo a Giovanni – Ten me voy

Giovanni la atrapo y de ella saco una pokebola morada – Espera

- ¡Que!

Giovanni se levantó y de su escritorio tomo un control remoto – Quiero que veas esto – Con el control apunto hacia el muro y al apretar un botón bajo una pantalla y un proyector se encendió – Bien amigo como ya sabemos la vida de tu querida chica esta en mis manos

Ash desvió la mirada pues era algo que le molestaba apretó los dientes y miro a la pantalla – Lo sé ahora me voy

- ¡Alto! Aun no termino así que ¡siéntate y cállate! Como te decía esto de que tu linda chica solo pueda seguir con su existencia mientras me obedezcas me encanta y ha sido la mejor inversión en microbiología quien diría que el veneno de un arbok se podía poner en capsulas pequeñas inyectarlas para envenenar a una persona de forma remota es genial realmente ha valido cada centavo y con eso obtuve al mejor agente que jamás haya tenido así que ahora te diré que…

Ash se levantó de golpe quería despedazar a Giovanni – Debería romperte la cara y destruir todo el lugar – Lo amenazo frente a frente

Giovanni sonrió – Si bueno como ya hemos hablado antes esas son solo palabras así que tú harás, lo que te ordene a menos que quieras que oprima este botón – Saco un tuvo negro con un botón rojo – Y tu dulce mujercita deje este…

De repente una explosión reventó las puertas principales del cuartel y por ellas entro todo un equipo de entrenadores pokemon.

La detonación hizo retumbar el lugar así que cuando Ash pudo tomar el control remoto arrebatándoselo a Giovanni – Yo voy a acabar con tu mundo – Le dio un golpe que lo lanzo contra el escritorio

Giovanni se arrodillo y se limpió la sangre de la ropa – ¡Te vas a arrepentir!

Ash lo miro – No, tu estas a punto de arrepentirte – Lo iba a patear cuando persian se lanzó y le rasguño el pecho – ¡Ah!

Giovanni sonrió – Bien se acabó primero tú y luego iré por esa chiquilla para hacerla gritar e implorarme piedad

- Voy a acabar contigo – Metió el detonador en su bolsillo asegurándose de que tuviera la protección para que no se detonara

Y por la entrada del cuartel entraron Gary, Brock, May, Max, Tracey, Dawn, Iris, Cilan y Misty cada uno saco a sus pokemon

Gary lanzo su pokebola – Arcanine yo te elijo – Libero a su pokemon al ver a un grupo de agentes rocket acercándose – Ataca usa lanza llamas – Arcanine ataco y su llamara hizo retroceder a todos los agentes y quemo parte del cuartel – Bien ahora voy ir a buscarlo de este lado manténganse en contacto

May miro a su hermano – Bien Max tu vienes conmigo

- De acuerdo – Siguió a su hermana por el otro pasillo y lanzo su pokebola – Gallade yo te elijo – Para defenderse de unos agentes que lo atacarían con unos machoke – Gallade usa confusión – Con el ataque lanzo a dos machoke

En eso un ampharos uso un cañón de luz contra el gallade de Max y su hermana intervino – Venusaur desvíalo con látigo sepa - Venusaur golpeo el cañón de luz que lo desvió hacia un muro – Ahora usa hojas navaja – Ataco con las hojas navaja al ampharos y lo saco de combate – Bien sigamos – Avanzaron para buscar a Ash

Mientras tanto Tracey y Brock estaban en la entrada, Brock miro a Tracey – Bien tu y yo nos quedamos en la puerta, nadie entra nadie sale

Tracey asintió y vio a los demás – Entonces sigan nosotros nos quedaremos

Cilan los miro – Bien yo acompañare a las chicas para buscar a Ash

Brock vio detrás de él los guardias venían hacia ellos por las puertas que habían volado – Extilix cúbrenos – Lanzo su pokebola y tapo la entrada con su extilix impidiendo el paso y que los guardias lo enfrentaran antes que nada

Tracey se puso de espaldas a Brock y lanzo su pokebola – Scyther al ataque – Y así junto a Brock se quedó asegurándose de que nadie se le escapara

Mientras Cilan y las chicas avanzaron corriendo entre todos los rockets para seguir buscando en el cuartel y encontrar a Ash, Cilan seguía corriendo junto con las chicas – Bien según lo que se hay tres pisos aquí y seis más hacia abajo así que…

Misty se detuvo y jalo a los demás ocultándose de unos rockets que se dirigían a la entrada una vez ocultos hablo con los demás – Bien debemos separarnos y así lo encontraremos

Cilan asintió y saco un mapa – Conseguí esto en una de las incursiones que hicimos antes de que todo esto pasara y según este mapa el centro y donde posiblemente esta la oficina de Giovanni

Misty miro a pikachu – Bien nosotros iremos ahí ustedes busquen en el resto del edificio – Se levantó y se fue

Cilan intento detenerla – Espera Misty… -Trato de detenerla, pero era tarde ella ya se había ido

Dawn miro a los demás - ¿Qué nadie la va a detener?

Iris miro a Dawn – No podemos, debemos buscar a Ash y ella sabe defenderse mejor que nosotros así que andando

Misty corría sobre el pasillo principal junto con ella venia pikachu – Bien Ash voy por ti

En eso unos rocket venían hacia ella de inmediato acelero corriendo aún más rápido, eran en total tres rockets el primero la intento golpear ella se agacho y golpeo el estómago en cuanto este se agacho le dio un rodillazo en la cara lo tomo de la ropa y lo lanzo hacia enfrente como distracción el segundo rocket se parto un poco al ver al primero que le caería encima, Misty salto y lo pateo en la cara, pero en eso el tercero llego por atrás y la sujeto ella lo tomo de la mano y le torció los dedos, este soltó un quejido de dolor le pateo las costillas, lo golpeo en la barbilla, giro en el suelo para llegar al otro rocket le salto encima golpeándole el pecho con sus rodillas quedando encima de él y lo golpe una vez que estaba en el suelo.

- Bien vamos pikachu debemos seguir – Al avanzar más adelante se encontraron con todo un equipo de rockets – Bien pikachu, bola trueno

Pikachu salto y dio un giro en el aire para lanzar su ataque - ¡Pika!

Mientras tanto Ash seguía peleando con Giovanni y él se mantenía atrás de su persian – Muy bien Ash al fin lo lograste, tienes mi atención dime ¿Qué pretendes hacer? – Ash no decía nada y Giovanni rió – Jajaja lo sabía a pesar de todo tu entrenamiento y a pesar de todo tu talento sigues siendo el mismo muchacho estúpido que no piensa en el después y la verdad eso es algo que me agrada de ti y por eso fue tan fácil engañarte y que dejaras expuesta a la mujer que tanto dices amar, así que adelante has tu mejor intento

Ash apretó los diente y llevo su mano a la su cinturón para tomar una pokebola – Voy a acabar contigo

Giovanni negó con su dedo índice – No, no, no lo olvidas esos pokemon que tú tienes son míos y ningunos se opondrá a mi así que estas solo

- No Giovanni te equivocas porque a pesar de todo yo siempre espere por esto en los últimos meses y ahora poder enfrentarte gracias a uno de mis amigos que conserve para este momento – Sonrió y tomo su pokebola – Infernape yo te elijo – Infernape salió y gruño abriendo los brazos

Giovanni sonrió de manera déspota – Bien al parecer conservaste a un amigo, excelente, pero es hora de sacar a tus amigos de aquí y ya que no tengo el control para deshacerme de la mocosa voy a sepultarte a ti y a tus amiguitos en esta montaña

Ash apretó los puños – A caso planeas destruir todo este lugar

- Claro que sí, este es el cuartel más pequeño que tengo – Oprimió una placa digital en su escritorio y este se abrió, oprimió el botón que había dentro

Ash tan solo lo observaba junto con su Infernape cuando unas alarmas se dispararon luces rojas en todo el edificio y una computadora dio la alerta – **_Auto destrucción activada detonación en 8 minutos_**

Ash lo miro con rabia – Maldito infeliz

Giovanni oprimió un segundo botón que abrió un compartimento detrás de el – Ah por cierto ese detonador es especial y una vez que me lo quitaste el tiempo empezó a correr

- ¿Qué?

- Así es, una vez que se alejó de mí, un temporizador empezó a correr, pero tranquilo aquí está el antídoto – Saco una jeringa con un líquido amarillo - Pero tomando en cuenta que eso fue hace… – Miro su reloj – 10 minutos llevamos discutiendo 2 te quedan 4 para encontrarla y 2 para salir de aquí así que suerte y adiós – Entro en el compartimento – Ah y gracias por el pokemon en serio lo necesitaba – Persian entro con él y ambos escaparon

Ash solo los pudo ver, pero no perdió más tiempo tomo la jeringa y salió de ahí junto con su Infernape – Vamos amigo debemos encontrar a Misty

En ese momento Misty y pikachu se enfrentaban a un grupo enorme de rockets que a pesar de la alerta seguían luchando al parecer ellos sugerían defendiendo el lugar, pero algo sucedía empezaba a sentirse agotada y su cuerpo no le respondía nada bien su respiración era agitada y estaba sudando – Sigue así pikachu debemos seguir

Uno de los rockets de más alto rango miro a los demás – Este lugar ya no tardara en caerse así que es hora de irnos ¡repliéguense! – Todos empezaron a correr

Misty a cada minuto se sentía peor y las fuerzas se le estaban acabando – Pikachu debemos encontrar a Ash – Quiso correr, pero ya no pudo más, cayó al suelo de rodillas se limpió el sudor de su frente y trato de levantarse

El rocket de alto rango se paró frente a ella- Así que ya no puedes más, creo que es hora de apresurar las cosas

Pikachu se paró enfrente para defenderla, pero ene so un rhydon lo atrapo impidiendo que pudiera hacer algo, Misty casi se desmallaba cuando este lo sujeto del brazo y saco un cuchillo – Despídete – Levanto la mano empuñando la navaja

En eso una llamarada golpeo a rhydon que lo hizo soltar a pikachu Ash intervino y le quito el cuchillo tomo al rocket por el cuello y lo levanto - Ahora toma tu cuchillo

- No lo hare

- No era pregunta – Ash en un indescriptible acto de violencia le enterró la navaja en la pierna y lo lanzo fuera – Mientras que Infernape hizo que rhydon saliera huyendo, Ash corrió junto a Misty y se arrodillo la tomo entre sus brazos – Vamos amor aguanta ya estoy aquí

Misty estaba pálida y sus ojos un tanto morados – Ash te encontramos – Dijo con una voz débil y casi perdida e inaudible

Ash se sentía desesperado –Si Misty y ahora debemos irnos, pero antes debo ayudarte para que todo esto termine - Tomo la jeringa e inyecto a Misty

- Ash te amo – Y sin más Misty se desmallo y justo en ese momento las explosiones iniciaron

Ash la cargo y salió corriendo del lugar mientras que todo el lugar se caía a pedazos poco a poco podía ver la entrada y justo antes de que todo acabara salió por la puerta con el edificio derrumbándose a sus espaldas.

Ash sonrió hacia mucho que no lo había hecho y miro a Misty – Lo logramos Misty lo logramos ahora… - La miro y estaba inconsciente – Misty vamos lo logramos se acabó por favor – Pero no recibía respuesta y su cuerpo ni siquiera se movía – Ash ya no pudo más y recargo su frente el pecho de Misty – No por favor Dios no ¡NOOOOOO!

En eso una mano se posos sobre su hombro – Lo siento amigo – Le dijo Gary mientras que todos sus amigos desde atrás agachaban su cabeza

Ash lloraba con Misty tendida en sus brazos miro al cielo y solo pudo gritar - ¡Nooooooo! – La miro y le acaricio el rostro – Perdóname lo intente de verdad que lo intente - Todos empezaron a llorar y pikachu se acercó sus ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas, Ash le levanto la cara y tomándola del rostro le dio un beso su beso – Te amo

- Ash – Ash se sorprendió y levanto el rostro – Yo también te amo

- ¡Misty!

Ella sorprendentemente se levantó su rostro recupero color y sus mejillas estaban rojas – Después de todo no fue una despedida ¿verdad?

- No, no lo fue

- ¿Y Giovanni? Y ¿los rocket?

Ash sonrió y aparto un mecho de cabello que Misty tenía en el rostro – Se acabó ya no están – Se acercó una vez más a ella y la beso – Te amo Misty

- Y yo a ti Ash

Brock se acercó a ellos – Estas de vuelta amigo

- Si, ya estoy aquí

Dawn también se acercó – Que bien porque provocaste un caos durante tu tiempo como rocket

Iris se acercó y le dio un golpe en el brazo – ahora niño debemos encontrar a Giovanni otra vez y recuperar lo que robas en el dojo

Tracey asintió – Cierto ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Ash sonrió, tomo a Misty de la mano y saco la pokebola de su bolsillo y se las mostro a sus amigos – Si bueno no mucho además el solo tiene la falsa

Cilan suspiro aliviado – Menos mal no hay nada como un delicioso momento de tranquilidad después de lo que pasamos

Max salto al frente todos estaban a la orilla de la colina – Entonces ¿regresamos?

May sonrió y junto sus manos – ¡Sí! ¡Volvamos a casa!

Pikachu salto al hombro de Ash, miro hacia el horizonte y luego a Misty –Si es hora de volver jaja a ¡la carga!

**Fin**


End file.
